1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audible camera indication device which provides sound indications relating to picture taking or photographing, such as an indication of self-timer operation, remote camera control operation, or ready condition of a flash device, or warning of that the scene brightness is outside of a higher limit or of the value of a blur-occurring shutter speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Japanese Published Utility Model Application No. Jikkosho 47-34097 and a Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Jikkaisho 54-82631 disclose respectively an audible indication device which produces sound while a self-timer is in operation for delaying shutter actuation after manual releasing operation. It is expected to be more effective to attract attention of the camera operator if such audible indication is employed not only for the indication of the self-timer operation but also for the warning or alerting of the possibility of a blurred picture, warning of high scene brightness requiring a shutter speed outside of an available range and for other indications, in place of, or in combination with, conventional visual indications.
Of those indications and warning, the ones relating to self-timer operation and remote-controlled camera operation are to be recognized at a place remote from the sound source, while the indication or warning of a blur-occurring shutter speed, information of light measuring such as of higher out-of-range brightness, and information of charge completion of an electronic flash capacitor and the like are to be recognized by the camera operator while holding the camera including the sound sources for such indications. Therefore, if the volume of the sound for such indication or warning is set or determined so large as to be sufficiently recognized even in the case of a remotely recognized indication, it will sound too loud in the case of an indication to be recognized proximate to the camera. However, if the volume of the audible indication is adjusted to a level suitable for the proximity indication, it will be difficult for the remote indication to be recognized.